<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] In Want of a Gentleman by bironic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487046">[VID] In Want of a Gentleman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic'>bironic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vids by bironic [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Girl in a Big Dress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character(s) of Color, Cosplay, F/M, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why must a modern lady toil so to find a proper suitor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vids by bironic [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] In Want of a Gentleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/gifts">sandalwoodbox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>MUSIC</b><br/>"Victoria Gallop" (excerpts) / "New Cotillions: German Town" / "New Cotillions: Brandy Wine" / "Philadelphia Gray's Quickstep" by <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_Johnson_(composer)">Francis Johnson</a>, performed by The Chestnut Brass Company and Friends</p><p><b>WARNINGS</b><br/>Fade-to-white transitions</p><p>Thank you for introducing me to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/c/BlackGirlinaBigDress/featured">this web series</a>, sandalwoodbox! Please enjoy a treat. I hope you don't mind my playing around with the relationship arcs to get a coherent narrative without dialogue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p><a href="https://vimeo.com/509214149">In Want of a Gentleman</a> on Vimeo</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>